Unexpected Meeting
by A Lost Child From Heaven
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome fight again and Kagome leaves to take a relaxing bath not realizing that Sesshomaru is there in the hot springs too. Will things get steamy? Sess/Kag
1. Hot Spring Surprise

Konnichiwa no Minna!!! This is my second Sesshy/Kag fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it! Here is chapter 1!

**Summary:** Inu and Kag fight (again) and Kagome leaves to take a relaxing bath not realizing that Sesshomaru is there in the hot springs too. Will things get steamy?

* * *

_Unexpected Meeting_

_Chapter 1: Hot Spring Surprise_

The sun had set with the wind blew gently in the spring weather. The flowers danced gracefully in the nice wind with the night sky shimmering. Seems like a pretty nice evening right?

Not for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuayasha had to say something to upset Kagome as usually.

"You're fuckng hopeless, Kagome! You friggin' missed shooting your damn arrows and on top of that Naraku got away!" yelled Inuyasha as he looked at Inuyasha with fury in his eyes.

"Well, sorry Mr. I'm-better-than-anyone-else, but Naraku always gets away even when I don't do shit!" yelled Kagome as she picked up a rock and threw it at Inuyasha, but missed.

"Keh! See! You're hopeless, I bet if Kikyo were here, she would hit me and not miss, because she's perfect and not stupid like you. You're just her damn reincarnation!" spat Inuyasha as he gave Kagome a long glare.

'_That's it he's sooo going to pay for saying that!'_ thought Kagome as she growled with frustration.

"That's it! Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome as she stomped her foot on the ground. The prayer beads lit up around Inuyasha's neck dragging him face first into the ground.

"Stupid bitch!" grumbled Inuyasha as he lifted his face up and saw Kagome grabbing her bag and her arrows. "Oi! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to take a bath. Don't you dare follow me or I'll sit you so hard you'll shit our so much dirt when you realize you ain't in Japan anymore!" said Kagome giving him a long icy glare before she continued to walk.

When she got to the hot springs she dropped her yellow bag near the edge of the hot springs and her bows and arrows. She was angry. Frustrated. Hurt. A Burden. She was tired of hearing about how _perfect_ Kikyo was and how much better she was from Inuyasha's mouth. No matter how much she loved Inuyasha she never complained about Kikyo to him because she knew he would go on and on about her.

'_Stupid Inuyasha. Why does he always have to compare me to Kikyo? I know she's his first love… that one that he wanted to become human for her. I don't care if I'm her stupid reincarnation. I'm not her and I will never be. I'm just Kagome. Ka-go-me.' _thought Kagomesighing heavily as undressed herself. She dripped her toe in the hot spring to test the water temperature and got into the water. Sighing once more she looked up at the sky. She wondered how Sango, Miroku and Shippo were doing. They stayed at Kaede's taking care of some of the villagers who became ill due to a stomach virus.

"Oh Sango, Miroku and Shippo… I miss you guys," said Kagome in a soft gentle voice as she closed her eyes slowly not realizing that someone has joined her in the hot springs.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked gracefully in the forest. Sighing softly, he was grateful to be away from the annoying little imp named, Jaken and the sweet hyper little girl, Rin. He needed to have time to himself. Time away from them, time from his meddling little hanyou brother and having Narkau try to fight him and flee.

He smelled water close by. _'Hn. A hot spring. Perfect.'_

A smirked curled up on his beautiful relaxed face. As he stilled continued to walk. He stopped in front of the hot springs and smelled a sweet scent. A scent so familiar. _'Hn… the miko is here. This is going to be quite interesting' _thought Sesshomaru as he smirked once more. The young miko was interesting to him. She was different from the other humans here. She wasn't afraid of youkai's at all. She was strong and very naïve and smart.

He took off his armor and his clothes and stepped into the hot spring. The fog from the hot spring didn't affect his clear vision unlike humans it would. He watched as Kagome sat and looked up at the sky and talked gently to herself before closing her eyes.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and looked straight ahead. The fog was slightly going away and she swam a bit not realizing that there was an unexpected guest with her until she bumped into something hard.

"Ow!" cried Kagome as she stood up rubbing her head causing the person to chuckle at her. She blushed and looked at the person. "Sesshomaru?!"

"Miko," he said coolly as he watched her blush. It made him smirk again. _'So she blushes when she looks at me. How cute.'_

Kagome squeaked and sat down in the water covering her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Relaxing," he simply said as he sat there looking at her with no expression on his face now.

"Why? Can't you go somewhere else?" asked Kagome as she stared at Sesshomaru. He has rich gold eyes that made you shiver when you looked into them. The half moon crescent in the middle of his forehead with two magenta strips on each side of his cheeks. His silvery locks flowed gently in the water and down his muscled tone chest. He was naked with her in the same hot spring and it gave Kagome intriguing thoughts. _'Oh kami… Sesshomaru looks so… Wait! What am I saying? It's Sesshomaru! Inuyasha's older brother! I can't be thinking like that… or can I?_'

"It was the closest to me, besides I came to simply relax," said Sesshomaru in his smooth deep voice casing Kagome to shudder a bit as another smirk rose on his lips. He knew she was watching him and thinking about certain thoughts. The scent was all over her. It made him smile. _'Interesting.. So I turn the little miko on I wonder what else turns her on…'_

The inu-youkai moved close to Kagome causing her to move back. He chuckled softly as he took her thumb on her chin bringing her face close to his. "Why are you alone without my pathetic, idiot half-bother, Inuyasha?"

The miko's blush deepened as she stared at his lips. They were full and looked so irresistibly kissable. _'His lips… why do I want to kiss them so badly? Kami, why is Sesshomaru so yummy?'_

"We got into an argument about his _precious_ Kinkyho," grumbled Kagome bitterly as she stared at Sesshomaru's lips and then pushed his hand off her chin and turned away from him. He was turning her on by the smallest things.

He chuckled softly, _'I wonder what would happen if I came closer to her with my body against hers.' _He moved close to her and pressed his chest against her back and softly said, "Do you fear me… Kagome?"

She shuddered when he said her name and closed her eyes as he moved her hair from her neck and licked it gently causing her to moan softly, "Iie…"

"So why do you move from me?" he said huskily with a smirk still on his face as he ran a finger near her breast causing her body to respond with her back arching a bit.

"I... don't know," breathed Kagome as she turned to look at him. He stared at her with those hypnotic gold orbs that caused her to feel more numb.

He moved his face close to hers causing her to blush even more. _'Is he gonna.. No way! He wouldn't kiss me! He hates humans!'_ thought Kagome as she panicked.

Sesshomaru smirked and moved his lips to her ear and said softly. "You interest me, Kagome."

He moved away from her and watched her facial expression. She looked shocked causing him to chuckle. He heard Inuyasha's voice calling out the miko's name and moved away from her as he got out of the hot spring.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome as she stared at Sesshomaru as his long silver hair covered him from behind.

"Inuyasha is coming," said Sesshomaru as he put on his clothes quickly and his armor. "I will see another time… Kagome."

He looked at her before a blue barrier surrounded him and lifted him into the sky and fly off. Kagome watched and turned around to see Inuyasha run toward her.

"Kagome! What's taking you so long?!" yelled Inuyasha as he stopped in front of her.

"Sit!" yelled Kagome as she covered her chest. "You're such a hentai, Inuyasha!"

"Gomen ne!" cried Inuyasha into the dirt.

She turned away with the flashback running through her head:

_He moved his face close to hers causing her to blush even more. 'Is he gonna.. No way! He wouldn't kiss me! He hates humans!' thought Kagome as she panicked._

_Sesshomaru smirked and moved his lips to her ear and said softly. "You interest me, Kagome."_

'_You interest me too Sesshomaru…'_ thought Kagome as she smiled at the flashback.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1! Hope you like it so far! Please review your thoughts and I will try to update chapter 2 soon!**

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


	2. The Village

Oi! I'm back! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the first chapter and think that _Unexpected Meeting_ is good so far! I know there's some minor grammar mistakes. Gomen ne! I was in a rush, I didn't feel like reading it over because I was excited to post it up. Anyway here's Chapter 2!

* * *

_Unexpected Meeting_

_Chapter 2: The Village_

"Wench, you didn't answer my goddamn question last night!" grumbled Inuyasha as both him and Kagome walked on their journey back to Kaede's village.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha as her mind was corrupted with thoughts and flashbacks from last night at the hot spring. She just couldn't stop thinking about Sesshomaru and their little steamy conversation as they were so close to each other, skin to skin, breath to breath and almost lip to lip.

**Flashback**

_He moved close to her and pressed his chest against her back and softly said, "Do you fear me… Kagome?"_

_She shuddered when he said her name and closed her eyes as he moved her hair from her neck and licked it gently causing her to moan softly, "Iie…"_

_"So why do you move from me?" he said huskily with a smirk still on his face as he ran a finger near her breast causing her body to respond with her back arching a bit._

_"I... don't know," breathed Kagome as she turned to look at him. He stared at her with those hypnotic gold orbs that caused her to feel more numb._

_He moved his face close to hers causing her to blush even more.**'Is he gonna... No way! He wouldn't kiss me! He hates humans!' **thought Kagome as she panicked._

_Sesshomaru smirked and moved his lips to her ear and said softly. "You interest me, Kagome."_

**Flashback Ended**

_'Sesshomaru... his body looked so friggin' hot! He sure has more muscle then Inuyasha and it he looked so sexy when he smiled that smile at me... it was just so mesmorizing...' thought Kagome as she blushed madly as her and Inuyasha continued to walk. 'The way he touched me... the way he looked at me... it was something that no guy has ever done to me... not even Inuyasha...'_

"KAGOME!!" screamed Inuyasha causing Kagome to come out of her thoughts.

"What Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she looked at him with annoyance written on her face.

"What the hell happened last night?! Why was Sesshomaru there? You think I didn't smell her scent at the hot springs, 'cause I did!" yelled Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's shoulders with both hands. "Did you fuck him?"

The miko looked at Inuyasha as her eyes darkened with anger. "Excuse me?! I didn't do anything with Sesshomaru, you pig! You're such an arrogant asshole!" She ripped his hands off her shoulders and growled with frustration. "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha flew into the ground in front of her and Kagome kicked him in his head. "All we did was talk. He was bathing and so was I! You piece of shit, arrogant, selfish, inu-hanyou!"

"You bitch!" cried Inuyasha as he looked up at her. "Wait 'til this stupid spell wears off! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Try me Inushit! Without me, you can't get the jewel shards," said Kagome dryly as she rested her hands on her hip and looked down at him with now cold eyes.

"Why you..." growled Inuyasha as he got up slowly.

"Sit... sit! SIT! SIIIIIITTTT!!!!" cried Kagome as her hands were balled in a fist and walked away from him. "Baka!"

* * *

Walking causally and coolly somewhere in a forest almost close to Kaede's village, the taiyoukai, Sesshomaru walked up to his two companions, Jaken and Rin and his dragon, Ah-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru you've come back!" shouted the little girl as she ran up to the inu-youkai embracing her tiny arms around his leg.

A small gentle smile arose on Sesshomaru's face as he gently pet Rin's head. "Hello Rin. I assume you were well behaved, while I was gone, ne?"

"Hai!" said Rin happily as she looked up at him and gave him a big grin.

"You little brat! Lord Sesshomaru, the little despicable brat wasn't well behaved! She tried to put flower crowns on my head!" screeched the little green imp as he jumped up and down.

The taiyoukai have him a death glare, "Jaken."

Jaken immediately stopped his babbling and stuttered as he answered his lord. "H-hai, milord?"

"Shut up."

"Hai, milord..."

"Come let us go home. I have things I need to take care of," said Sesshomaru turning around and started walking.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" called Rin looking at the back of her lord.

"Hai Rin?" asked Sesshomaru as he looked over his shoulders to look at the little orphan girl.

"Can Kagome and Shippo come alone too? I missed them and wish to play with them," said Rin as she looked at Sesshomaru with a smile on her cute little face.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on that taiyoukai's face. _'Hn. If the miko comes along with the kit things would become quite interesting. The kitsune can play with Rin while I finish what I started on the little miko.'_

"Yes, if they wish to come along, Rin."

A big smile came on Rin's face. "Arigatou, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Hn."

With that, they all began to walk toward Kaede's village.

* * *

"Kagome!"

The miko turned around to see the small kitsune run and jump into her arms.

"Hi Shippo," said Kagome as she embraced Shippo back with a smile on her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you so much, Kagome!" said Shippo nuzzling his face into her chest as she pet his head.

"What about me you runt?" asked Inuyasha looking at Shippo with a long glare.

He stuck his tongue out at the inu-hanyou. "Iie! Why should I miss you? You're always mean to me!"

"You little runt!" growled Inuyasha as he balled his fist in the air.

Kagome gave him an 'if-you-even-try-to-punch-him-you're-getting-sat' look and he put his fist down 'feh'ing and mumbled curses under his breath as he walked toward Kaede's hut.

"Where's Miroku and Sango?" asked Kagome as she looked down at Shippo.

"They're helping Kaede still with the other sick villagers."

"Are many still sick?"

The small kitsune shook his head. "Some are but most are fine."

"That's good. Let's go inside and have a cup of tea, Shippo," said Kagome as she began to walk toward the old woman's hut.

As they went inside of the hut, Kagome saw something shocking. Kikyo was there sipping tea with Inuyasha as they chatted away. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks giving Kikyo an 'are-you-for-real' look. "_Kikyo?_" _'Why the hell is this dead **thing** here?'_

The dead clay pot smirked as she brought the cup of tea to her lips. "Hello to you too, my reincarnation."

"It's Kagome. Ka-go-me," mumbled Kagome as she gave her a dirty look while taking off her bag and placing it on the floor. "May I accompany you two, or do you guys want your space?" _'Even though, the gods gave you guys **lots** of space consider the bitches death 50 years ago_.'

"Give us some space you bitch," said Inuyasha sipping his tea.

"Fine. Sit Inubaka!" said Kagome as she turned around walking out of the hut with Shippo still in her arms.

"Kagome, why is Inuyasha so mean to you?" asked Shippo as he looked up to a furious Kagome.

She sighed and continued to walk. She had to lie to Shippo. She couldn't tell the little kitsune that it was because she was nothing but a jewel detector and his _lovely_ walking corpse, Kikyo's reincarnation. "Sometimes, I don't know Shippo. Maybe he just wishes Kikyo was around more. I mean, I look like her I guess."

"You're you Kagome, not Kikyo," said Shippo causing a small smile to raise on Kagome's pink lips.

"Arigatou, Shippo," said Kagome and gave him a small kiss on his cheek and heard one of the villagers call out her name.

"Lady Kagome," said a village man as he came up to her bowing his head.

"Hai, what can I do for you?" asked Kagome as she gave him a curious look.

"A youkai wishes to speak with you," said the man as he looked up at her with a very serious look.

"A youkai?"

"Hai... he said to meet you by the Goshinboku."

"Okay... Arigatou Gozaimasu," said Kagome as she gave him a weak smile _'Who could be wanting to see me at the Goshinboku?'_

"Shippo I want you to stay here, while I go and see who this youkai is," demanded Kagome as she put Shippo down.

"Doushite yo?" asked Shippo looking up at her with those big emerald green eyes.

"So you can be safe. I'll be back," said Kagome as she ran off to the Goshinboku.

When Kagome got to the Goshinboku she stopped dead in her tracks with eyes going wide and a small blush rose on her cheeks. "Se-Sesshomaru..."

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!! Yes I left a cliffy for you guys! Plz dont get mad .**

**Tell me what you guys think of this chapter! **

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


	3. Under The Goshinboku

**Konnichiwa no Minna!!! Arigatou Gozaimasu for the fabulous reviews! I really appreciate them a lot. They make me smile :) Anyway, here is chapter 3!**

* * *

_Unexpected Meeting_

_Chapter 3: Under The Goshinboku_

The inu-youkai walked up to the miko with the strange looking clothes as a smile rose on his face. "Hello Kagome."

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome as she looked at him with a blush on her face as she watched him up to her with a smile. The smile looked so sincere and gentle as he now stopped in front of her. _'He looks sooo attractive with that smile. Why can't this cold guy smile more often?'_

Wrapping his arm around his waist gently, pulling her close to his body chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis as his smile went into a smirk that looked seductive. The blushed deepened on Kagome's cheeks as she stared into his hypnotic golden eyes and stared at his full kissable lips. _'We're so close...why does it feel so good though?'_

"I came for you my dear miko." his was soft and husky as he whispered it loud enough for Kagome to hear.

_'Did he just call me **his**?'_ thought Kagome as she smiled a bit. _'Kami! Did I just smile? Ugh! Kagome, get a hold of yourself! It's Sesshomaru! Just act like you don't want anything to do with him, Kagome.'_

"What for? What do you want from me? If it's the jewel shards, hell no!" said Kagome as she pushed Sesshomaru away and turned away from him. _'We were so close... our body's touched... his voice... so sexy and deep. Why does my body react to his touches? When Inuyasha does that I blush too, but not this much!'_

He smirked and cupped her cheek stroking it gently so his claws wouldn't cut her. "Foolish little miko. I do not want your precious jewel shards. I told you, I came for _you_."

"Demo... nande yo?" asked Kagome as she looked at him with a confused look on her face. "You don't like ningens because their weak and stupid and worthless. Why would you come for me like you care about my feelings and whatnots?" _'Like really, **why** would he come for me? I'm not special or anything... thought he did say I interested him last night.'_

The taiyoukai chuckled softly and moved his hand to her chin lifting it up for him to look deep into her chocolate brown eyes. They were filled with hurt, concern and love as he smelt the sadness and uneasiness from her. "Rin wishes to see because she misses you and the kitsune. She likes you a lot. Besides, you are different from the rest of those ningens. You are powerful, smart and interesting, miko."

"Honto?" asked Kagome as she her eyes lit up a bit and a small smile rose on her face. "Rin misses me a lot and you really think I'm smart and powerful?"

He nodded his head and let go of her chin. "If you and the kit wish to come to my castle and play with Rin, you may, Kagome."

Kagome's face softened as she smiled gracefully. "I'd like to. Shippo would be so thrilled! He always wants to play and he's the only child in our group. Rin and him would make such great friends."

"Hn," said Sesshomaru as he looked at the young miko and smiled weakly. _'Her smile is so gracious and warm. It makes me smile too. She really is an interesting ningen onna. Since she is willing to come along, I do hope to finish what we started last night..."_

A grin curled up on his face causing Kagome to stop smiling. She looked shocked amazed as a small blush rose on her face. _'Holy! Sesshomaru's grin is so SEXY!!!!!'_

"KAGOME!!!!" cried Inuyasha as he came into the scene with Tetsuaiga in his right hand ready to fight. "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's grin went into a icy death glare as he turned his head to look at his inu-hanyou half-brother. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Inuyasha with a disgusting look on her face. _'Why the fuck is **he** here?'_

"Hn... little brother," said the inuyoukai as he stared at Inuyasha with a death glare still.

"Why the fuck are you here?" And Kagome! Why the fuck are you with this cold, selfish bastard?" yelled Inuyasha pointing Tetsuaiga at his half-brother.

"He um... we were having a conversation," said Kagome looking at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye blushing a bit. _'Another one like last night... hot and steamy.' _

"Why do you care, Inuyasha?"

"I don't give a fuck, you stupid bitch!," snorted Inuyasha crossing his arms.

"Is that a way to speak to a woman, Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru in his deep voice as he looked at him with a frown.

"Keh! Since when did you care about the way I talked to _that_?" spatted Inuyasha as he gave him a boring look.

_'Why do I care about the girl? She just interests me. It's not like I care about her like that.'_

**_'But you do, Sesshomaru. You love Kagome somewhere deep in your heart.'_**

_'I, Sesshomaru do not care about a ningen like that.'_

**_'You so do. Remember, you said she was powerful, smart and interesting. You care for her, baka!'_**

Sesshomaru growled softly _'I do not care for, Kagome! Leave me alone!'_

**_'Fine, asshole. I'll be back!'_**

"Well?" asked an impatient Inuyasha.

"She is a female that Rin cares about. Since you do not know hoq to respect females. The miko and the kitsune will come with me to my castle and spend time with Rin for the time being," said Sesshomaru in a cold voice as he looked at his brother.

"Feh! No she ain't! The bitch ain't going with you to your fucking castle and neither is the runt! We have jewel shards to get!" yelled Inuyasha pointing his fang at Sesshomaru again.

"Excuse me?! Inuyasha, sit boy!" screamed Kagome as she gave him a death icy glare as she balled his hands into fists and stomped her foot on the ground. The inu-hanyou fell face first in the dirty eating it, probably shitting it as he mumbled curses. "I am not a bitch and for _your _information _I_ am going with Sesshomaru to see Rin and Shippo is coming along too! I'm so sick and tired of you telling me what to do you arrogant piece of shit! You _don't_ own me and you never will! You have your dead dirty claypot bitch that you probably kiss all the time, to help you get the damn shards!"

Inuyasha looked up at her with a scared look on his face as his ears flattened on his head. Sesshomaru stared at the miko smiling as a small chuckle escaped his lips. _'Now this is entertaining and quite interesting. The miko really despises the hanyou.'_

"Well if you excuse me, I'm going to get Shippo," said Kagome as she looked down at Inuyasha with disgust and spat him. "Fucking Inubaka."

With that she walked away with Sesshomaru laughing and Inuyasha getting up with a disbelief look on his face as he watched the angry miko trotting away from them heading back to the village.

* * *

**So that was chapter 3! Yeah it's kinda short, but i just wanted to finish it up and start chapter 4. I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to update chapter 4 soon and it will be long. I promise!**

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


End file.
